happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Final Scare
Final Scare is the last episode of Specy Spooktacular. Roles Starring *Jack *The Ghost *Cryptie Featuring *Josh *Peppery *Hippy *Trippy *Flaky *Pharaoh Wrappy *Crafty Appearances *Sniffles *Nutty *Slender Loris Plot On a dark and spooky Halloween night, Josh wanders the streets. He comes upon a jack-o-lantern (Jack) and makes fun of his face until he awakens. Josh runs away but encounters the Ghost in the other direction. As they corner him, Josh opens his cell phone. Cryptie answers the call and immediately sets off for a monster hunt. Jack and the Ghost challenge each other to a contest to see who can scare the most people. As they leave, a quivering Josh opens his eyes, only for Jack to comes back to stomp on his face. Meanwhile, Cryptie arrives in town and searches for monsters. He sees Peppery dressed as a giant spider and Hippy as a werewolf. Assuming they were real monsters, Cryptie fires his rifle at them. Trippy passes by in a vampire costume, and Cryptie chokes him with a whole garlic, then vows to hunt every monster in sight. Flaky, as a toilet paper mummy, runs screaming as Jack and the Ghost chase her. She hides behind a tree and loses them. But then Sniffles, in a martian costume, warns her about a maniac on the loose. The maniac, Cryptie, shoots him and Flaky runs again. She bumps into Wrappy, who falls in love with her because of the mummy costume. Unfortunately, Cryptie shoots Flaky and ruins everything. He mistakes Wrappy for a trick-or-treater and wishes him a happy Halloween. As he leaves, Wrappy's eyes glow red and he swears to curse him. Jack and the Ghost tally their scores on a blackboard to determine who won the scaring contest, proving it to be a tie. Nutty in his devil costume runs past them with Cryptie firing his gun. Not willing to lose to a mortal, the two ghouls follow after the tie breaker. Cryptie puts Nutty's corpse with the other "monsters" he shot. Crafty appears dressed as Medusa (with a snake hat), and Cryptie looks at her. In the bushes, Wrappy unleashes his curse and Cryptie's body gets covered in stone. Jack and the ghost arrive in the nick of time and bash him to pieces. Just for fun, Wrappy adds an extra curse and revives the trick-or-treaters as zombies. As the zombies devour Jack, the Ghost flies off. He encounters Crafty and turns to stone, then shattering on the ground. The episode ends with Wrappy writing on the blackboard, announcing himself as the winner. Moral "He who scares last is the scariest!" Epilogue The curtain closes and characters from all the parts are seen (even the black hole from Hole-y Smokes) and they all wish viewers a Happy Halloween. Deaths #Josh's face is stomped in. #Peppery, Hippy, Sniffles, Flaky, and Nutty are shot. #Trippy chokes on garlic. #Cryptie is bashed to pieces. #Jack is eaten by the zombies. #The Ghost turns to stone and breaks on the ground. Trivia *This is the final episode in Specy Spooktacular. *Josh is the only trick-or-treater not dressed as a monster. *Slender Loris appears behind a tree when Jack and the Ghost scare Josh. *The title is seen in Josh's bag of candy. *On both the DVD and YouTube, the epilogue is attached to this episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween